Spirit of the Glass
by pinoys-can-rock
Summary: What will happen to the WWE Superstars if they spend their vacation in an abandoned house in the Philippines?
1. Here We Come

_**(A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic and I hope to get reviews! Please read.)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the WWE Superstars, only Yna (sobs)**_

"Yna, get up!" John yelled as he pulled the blankets out of his bestfriend's face.

"MACK YOU!" she said hitting John in the face.

" I think you the correct word was 'Fuck You'," he said.

"Whatever John, WHATEVER!" she said falling asleep again.

'Girls can be so childish sometimes.' he thought carrying her to the bathroom and dropping her in the tub filled with cold water.

"Shit, why did you do that?"

"Get dressed."

"What?"

"GET DRESSED!"

"Why? Where are AM I going?" she said splashing water at him.

"WE are going on a vacation." he said opening the faucet of the shower.

"WE? Where?"

"To the Philippines." he said lifting the hem of her shirt.

"Whoa buddy boy, I can do it myself. Do you mind going outside and let me finish bathing me!" she said, cranky.

Then John closed the door, leaving her to finish taking a bath.

_**After 2 hours..**_

"You guys ready to go?" John yelled giving the ticket to the lady.

"Ready!" they all said in unison.

'Philippines, here we come.' Yna said to herself.


	2. Glad You're Here

_**(A/N: 'Hellurrr' I mean, 'Hello' again.. This is my not-so-scary chapter for the moment. I'm saving the SUPER SCARY parts in the middle of the story.. Don't worry, it's comin')**_

_**In the plane…**_

"JOHN!" Yna yelped from his arm as he blew in her ear.

"I can't feel my arm!" he said.

"Knock it off, you two!" Randy shouted from the next row.

"Whatever Randy, WHATEVER!" Yna and John said, then everybody in the plane laughed.

"Kiss my ass, Ice." he said sticking his tongue out to John.

"In your dreams, Randall." he said returning the favor. Soon everybody fell asleep, with the exception of Yna and John.

"Sweetie, what wrong?" John asked as she leaned in the window.

"Nothing," she said.

"It's Jake, isn't it?"

Yna nodded slowly. Jake was Yna's 'asshole' boyfriend. She was even afraid of him. He kept pushing her around and keeps on telling her what to do. But when it came to John, she felt safe. He was like her 'knight in shining armor'. She could never imagine life without him.

John cupped her cheek and turned her head to face him.

"It's okay.. He can't hurt you anymore." he said kissing her in the forehead ang embracing her.

"I'm just glad you're here and he's gone from my life," she said.

Within minutes she fell asleep, a song playing in her head:

_**I was in a car crash, thrown out like trash**_

_**Slept twice the thrice it felt so real, baby what's the deal**_

_**Look straight to my eyes, told me all these lies**_

_**I didn't see it comin', I didn't see it happen**_

_**That one day you'd be leavin' me hanging**_

_**I'm happy you left me**_

_**I'm glad that you hurt me**_

_**It's a magical feeling**_

_**Knowin' that you're not meant for me**_

_**Heavy rains poured on me, lightning struck and hit me**_

_**Slept twice the thrice it felt so real, baby what's the deal**_

_**Look straight to my eyes, told me all these lies**_

_**I didn't see it comin', I didn't see it happen**_

_**That one day you'd be leavin' me hanging**_

_**I'm happy you left me**_

_**I'm glad that you hurt me**_

_**It's a magical feeling**_

_**Knowin' that you're not meant for me**_

_**People say you're sorry, but baby don't you worry**_

_**Life has been easier without you**_

_**We should've done this earlier**_

_**I'm happy you left me**_

_**I'm glad that you hurt me**_

_**It's a magical feeling**_

_**Knowin' that you're not meant for me**_

_**(A/N: I don't own the song. It's 'MAGICAL FEELING' by M.Y.M.P. reviews please and I promise my next chappie will be scary!)**_


	3. Whisper

_**(A/N: Ola! Here's my next chapter, I hope you'll like it!)**_

_**In the airport..**_

"Where are we going-exactly?" Chris Jericho asked carrying Trish's bags.

"I think it's a place called 'Bul'..umm..'Bul-a'-" John tried to pronounce it correctly when Yna cut him off.

"BULACAN."

"How do you know, smart-ass?" John remarked.

"I've been there before."

"Really?"

"Yeah, now let's go." Yna said picking her stuff up.

So, Stacy Keibler, Randy Orton, Chris Jericho, Trish Stratus, Triple H, Ric Flair,

Batista, Christy Hemme, Eddie Guerrero, Torrie Wilson, Charlie Haas, Miss Jackie, John Cena and Yna went to the bus and were on their way to Bulacan.

_**In the Bus..**_

"Stace, are you okay?" Yna asked Stacy, who looked a little pale.

"I think you're going to throw up."

"No, it's okay, I just feel homesick." Stacy replied drinking a bottle of water.

"Are you sure?"

"Umm.. Alright I'll tell you, but we'll have to wait 'till we get there. I don't want Randy to know."

"Okay."

_**Bulacan..**_

"WOW!" they said in unison.

They saw this house that looked like a mansion, but it was OLD. There were small creaks

on the outside walls and the paint job didn't look good 'coz it had 'graffiti' writings on it.

Still, they had no choice. They ARE staying there.

"Damn! I thought we were going to stay in a hotel or a resort?" Triple H asked.

"Who cares, Hunter! This place looks okay to me. Wooo!" Ric said as he went inside.

At the back of the house was a forest. It had tall trees and green grass. John and Yna thought of taking pictures of themselves there.

"Let's take a picture." John said holding his camera.

"Say 'cheese'!"

"CHEESE!" Yna said posing with a tree.

"There, let's take 6 more,"

After taking pictures, John decided to get his extra film in the bag in the house.

"Yo, Yna I'll just get somethin' in the house. You wanna come with me?"

"No thanks, I'll just wait."

"Okay." he replied walking to the house.

Yna just walked around breathing the fresh air, when suddenly she felt someone pass at her back. She turned to see who it was, but she saw nothing. Then she heard someone whispering to her

"Juana, Juana," the voice said.

Yna looked around, then again she saw nothing. The voice kept whispering then it got louder and louder when-

"Yna, it's getting dark. I don't think we can take any pictures out here," John yelled from behind.

Yna didn't reply. It's as if she didn't hear anything.

"Yna, are you okay?" John said walking to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go." she said taking his hand.

_**(A/N: So? Scary? You guys ain't read nothin' yet. There's more! LOTS MORE!**_

_**Reviews please?**_


	4. Spirit, Are You There?

_**(A/N: Hi again. So far, this is the longest chapter I've ever written. I'm sorry if it took so long. I hope you like it.)**_

_**In the house..**_

Everybody finished eating dinner. The girls got ready for bed while the boys played 'Scrabble'.

"Dude, this game's old school," Randy complained.

"Yeah." John agreed.

Chris walked towards a dusty cabinet. He opened it and found a big board with writings on it.

"Hey guys, I found somethin'!" he yelled.

They went to Chris and saw that he was holding something.

"A Ouija Board!" Chris said.

"Dude, isn't that the game you use to contact ghosts?" John asked, nervously.

"Yeah. Wanna play?"

The boys looked at each other deciding whether to play the game or not.

"Let's ask the girls first." Randy replied.

"Why?"

"If we're goin' to play, I want THEM to play as well." he finished.

"I don't wanna play! I'm scared!" Stacy protested.

"Yeah guys! Don't you think that playing with that 'thing' is dangerous?" Christy added

hugging Stacy for comfort.

"How do you play that game anyway?" Torrie asked.

"It's 'Spirit of the Glass'. You ask a spirit to join you and then ask questions like

'Who are you?' or 'When will I die?' Stuff like those. You'll have to wait for it to answer." Chris explained.

"How will they answer. Holmes?" Eddie asked.

"If the answer is YES, the glass will move to the YES circle. If it's NO, the glass

will go to the opposite circle. If the question can't be answered by a YES or NO,

the glass will move to the alphabet and numbers to spell out the answer."

"Meaning, the spirit gets inside that 'thing' that's a shape of a heart and play

the game with you?" Ric asked, curiously.

Chris nodded.

I don't believe this shit! I don't believe in ghosts or spirits!" Triple H exclaimed.

"It's a GAME!"

"What if the spirit decides to possess one of us?" Yna asked.

"We can always tell the spirit to leave. Come on, what could happen to us? We're like, 14 in here."

Silence filled the room.

"I'm game!" Batista said. He always loved a good scare.

"Count us in!" John said, clamping a hand on Yna's arm. She looked at John angrily.

He just smiled.

"Alright, alright, count me and Ric in too." Triple H said.

"Okay. So, 1,2,3,4,5 and Me. We're 6. Looks like we have enough players. Let's start."

Chris said, taking charge.

The 6 of them sat on the floor around the board. Chris was in front of the board (since

he's the only person who played it.)

The rest gathered behind them.

"Let's call on someone who's available," Chris said. "I call on the spirit of whoever's

willing to join us."

He placed his right index and middle fingers on the heart shaped 'glass' and asked the other 5 to do so. When there were 6 sets of index and middle fingers touching it, Chris

asked, "Spirit, are you there?"

Nothing happened.

"Spirit, are you there?" Chris asked again, this time louder.

The glass moved, but it wasn't a spirit.

"JOHN!" they groaned.

"Sorry, my bad. You guys should've looked at your faces in the mirror!" John laughed

hysterically.

"Why don't we use our pinkys instead of the index and middle fingers?" Triple H

questioned.

"Fine, this time no more cheating." Chris said." We again call on the spirit of whoever's willing to join us."

The 6 of them one-by-one placed their pinkys on the glass.

"Spirit, are you there?" Chris asked.

The glass immediately moved to the YES circle.

"Tell us your name spirit." Chris commanded.

The glass moved to the letter 'D'. They looked at each other nervously. Were they

actually able to call on a spirit?

'Someone must be pushing the glass again.' Yna thought.

She peered at the glass. The fingers barely touched it.

The glass moved to the other letters: A-N-T-E.

Dante.

They asked it questions like: 'How old are you?' 'How did you die?' and

'Where are you now?'.

He answered politely.

_**Dante.**_

_**Twenty-three.**_

_**Hanged.**_

_**In front of you.**_

The girls shrieked.

"Shhhh!" the guys shushed them.

"Sorry." they apologized.

They asked it questions like: 'Will I ever get a boyfriend/girlfriend?' and 'Do you

know Halle Berry?'

At first, he answered promptly. Then he became slow in answering, as if he was

distracted.

Suddenly the glass moved towards Yna, then to Chris, then back to Yna.

"Anything wrong spirit?" Chris asked.

The others were crowding around the Ouija group and there was a dead silence. Except

for the 6 who were busy asking questions.

The pointer immediately moved to the letters: J-U-A-N-A.

He was spelling a name. The pointer went to Yna again, then the lights flickered on and

off. The girls who weren't in the Ouija group screamed. The glass kept going on the

name J-U-A-N-A and it moved fast as the group pressed their fingers on the glass.

Suddenly, Yna threw the glass and they all watched as it shattered to little pieces.

Everybody looked at her and noticed that she had tears in her eyes.

"Yna what's wro-" John was cut off when Yna exited the room. He followed after her.

"Chris, I think you need to put that away." Batista said standing up.

"So, who do you think's 'Juana'?" Randy asked as Chris put the board back in the

cabinet.

"I dunno." he replied.

"Look man, it's getting' late. I gotta get up early. Goodnight." Randy said as he walked

to his room.

Everybody slept peacefully except John and Yna who were still talking.


End file.
